Sorrowful Misunderstanding!
by xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx
Summary: Sasunaru. Just a fun little filler fic between chapter updates. Summery: What will Sasuke and Naruto do when a Prank goes all wrong!


Disclaimer: Go ahead and sue, I own one red fuzzy sweater and I won't give it up without a fight damn it! -hugs sweater- Oh and they aren't mine, but they aren't yours either so I don't feel as bad. X P

* * *

A/N: Hello all! Its me again! The Run-on Sentence Queen! Well this one just sort of attacked me out of nowhere so please don't expect magic. It is a filler fic between Chapter sequels (I swear I will finish the Narusasu chapter! XD) Anyways, I guess you can consider this a 4th of July present to you lovely people though I guess I am a little late...Anyways comments are always welcomed but spelling errors and grammar problems please keep to yourself for now, I don't have the time to fix them, I will get too far behind on work and other fics. Sorry.

* * *

Warnings: Well i guess i am fairly cruel to Naruto in this fic, though i still see it as a fairly smexy thing i suppose some Naruto fans may have issues with it being semi-non-con with Sasuke. Sort of like he's under the influence XD Anyways just a friendly warning.

* * *

Also thanks to the Lovely Anna Thema for her great e-mail that made my ego the size of my house and for pointing out the spelling error. Wow, your right. My my the images that brings to mind.XP Thanks again.

* * *

Anyways Happy BelatedIndependence Day Everyone!

* * *

Sorrowful Misunderstanding (yes I know that is a doujinshi title, but I think it fits this fic very well too. :-P)

* * *

It wasn't unusual for the occasional drunk to wander the streets in Konoha and actually if it was off the record it happened a lot, however this particular group of drunks were not so ordinary. In fact the group consisted strangely enough of Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Chiouji, and Neji. Though admittedly two of the group were completely sober, Neji had always been able to hold his alcohol so the few beers he had didn't effect him in the least and Lee was forbidden to drink for the safety of all Konoha. The other three boys however were completely trashed. It had started as a relaxing get together that evolved to a drinking contest which Neji had won and Lee had refereed untill the three staggering drunks needed to be escorted home by the two composed ninja. They kept from walking in the middle of town and were busy trying to get Shikamaru to walk though he refused saying it was troublesome while Chiouji and Kiba laughed almost falling in their hysteria when a pair of familiar voices rang through the air. 

"Don't call me that!"

"Hn. Stop being a dobe and I'll stop calling you a dobe."

"You know your really pissing me off Sasuke-teme!"

"Che. Like I care?"

The group turned and looked around the building seeing Naruto and Sasuke walking along under the trees arguing, something again that was completely normal occurrence in the village. Neji looked over as Kiba scoffed glaring through blurry eyes at the two.

"Look at 'em. Always gotta fight 'bout somethin'."

"Yeah, but you can tell Naruto digs Uch-...Ummm...Uchiha."

"Aa. They're always fighting..so troublesome."

Lee looked over not seeing how they could feel anything but dislike for each other, it was obvious they didn't hate each other but liking each other? That was taking it too far. Meanwhile Neji silently agreed with the drunks, there was a whole lot more between the boys then friendly rivalry. Both sober ninjas looked back to Kiba as he began laughing and patiently waited while he hiccuped and laughed for a bit finally calming enough to smile wickedly.

"Come on, I gotta idea."

Not knowing what they were laughing about yet Shikamaru and Chiouji followed Kiba as they inched their way towards the edge of the building where they ducked (more like fell) down so only the top of their heads were visible above the small fence that streched between the two buildings. Even the cool Neji's curiosity had been peeked so he and Lee went over to the others not hiding but not standing in easy view of the two fighting ninja.

"Shikamaru...do the shadow thing."

"Huh?"

Kiba laughed again leaning in to whisper his plan to the others who were listening while trying not to fall to their asses from their crouched positions. Neji and Lee listened as well and as soon as Kiba finished explaining Lee was blushing, even Neji was more than little uncomfortable with it showing it with a slight pink hue on his cheeks. However to the drunk boys it seemed like a great idea! Even the normally lazy Shikamaru was laughing and didn't argue as he made the necessary seals and sent out his shadow.

"Kagemane no Jitsu!"

Lee looked at Neji while watching the shadow stretch to the boys with a morbid curiosity and spoke in little more than a whisper.

"Shouldn't we stop them?"

Neji thought for a moment but knew he had no intentions of doing so even though he wouldn't really say he condoned it either.

"No."

Lee looked a little surprised but ignored it going back to watching as Naruto who had stopped and was now shouting in Sasuke's face and went to throw a punch but stopped inches from Sasuke who looked far from frightened. Shikamaru stood still being blocked by the building and looked over to Kiba laughing a little and nodded.

Naruto who had been about to kill Sasuke a few moments ago stood frozen and still shouting though now it was about 'What had Sasuke done to him!' and 'Sneaking attacks were for coward jerks!' Following his nod from Kiba, Shikamaru moved his outstretched hand and Naruto mimicking his movements turned his hand unclenching his fist and instead put a hand on the back of Sasuke's neck looking as shocked as Sasuke who a second later was pulled down and brought into the lips of the smaller ninja. Sasuke froze and the boys watched each other in horror while Chiouji laughed at seeing Shikamaru kiss the air and Kiba laughed at Naruto and Sasuke who still were kissing and staring at each other.

Neji and Lee exchanged blushing looks and quickly decided though this was indeed a interesting thing to watch they didn't want to be here when Sasuke figured out exactly what was going on. Exchanging a nod they hurriedly left the laughing drunks promising each other they would come back later to pick up whatever Sasuke left of them.

-----------------------------------------

Naruto POV

-----------------------------------------

Naruto wasn't breathing as he stared at the wide eyes of the Uchiha boy who he now for some reason was still holding in the kiss that he had for no reason pulled him into! What the hell! Sasuke recovered quicker than him and pulled away throwing his arm off him while glaring as a slight blush crept into his face, Naruto would have made fun of that if it weren't for the fact he knew his was redder by far.

"What the hell Naruto!"

Naruto glared, "Don't look at me! I didn't do anything!"

"The hell you didn't!"

"I didn't! I don't know-...

His protest cut off as he involuntarily took a step into Sauske hands on his chest pushing him into a tree as he pressed against him. Naruto was horrified! What the hell was going on!

"Naru-mphh!"

Much to Naruto's horror he was again kissing Sasuke! Nooooooo! He body was turning on him! And with Sasuke! He could have died on the spot! It only got worse as he moved his hands down a very shocked Sasuke's body reaching his pants and beginning to undo the white shorts! While Sasuke stared at him, he glared, damn it! He wasn't doing it!

--------------------------------------

Sasuke POV

--------------------------------------

Sasuke was sure he was dreaming, or having a nightmare, either way he couldn't force himself out of the shock! Moving slowly worried about spooking the obviously insane boy he grabbed his hands which has succeeded in unbuttoning his pants and turned his head breaking the kiss.

"Naruto! Knock it off!"

Naruto looked just as shocked as Sasuke as he tugged his hands back.

"I swear I'm not doing it!"

Sasuke didn't even know how to reply to that, of course he was doing it! Naruto was standing right in front of him he knew it was Naruto and he knew he had just been kissed twice by him!...And he knew for some reason it didn't disgust him which was pissing him off!

However he was yanked from the homicidal thoughts by Naruto again pushing him back though this time he was kissing his neck! Sasuke grabbed his shoulders to push him back but stopped as his whole frame tensed unintentionally squeezing Naruto's shoulders instead of pushing them. Naruto's hands which he had forgotten about this time were now inside his shorts touching him!

---------------------------------------------------

Drunkin' prankster POV

---------------------------------------------------

The three hammered Shinobi were fighting for air as they watched the sheer horror on their friends faces and as Shikamaru moved with Naruto to a invisible partner. It was priceless!

"Hey! Hey! Make him kneel!"

Laughing like mad men Chiouji and Kiba turned and watched as Shikamaru kneeled down taking Naruto with him until the blonde was kneeling in front of Sasuke with his hands still in the dark haired ninja's shorts who was panting as Naruto's hands moved in time with Shikamaru's.

Kiba managed to pant out between fits of giggles another order for Shikamaru who was still working on his imaginary other.

"Make him do it man!"

Shikamaru smirked and nodded beginning the motions that when copied by Naruto made Sasuke who thus far has been frozen in both shock and unexpected pleasure swallow back a moan. Chiouji looked like he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen he was laughing so much and Kiba was caught between gaping at the suddenly seriously hot sight and laughing at Shikamaru who looked just stupid doing it alone, but decided laughter was more fun.

"M-man! You look so stupid!"

Shikamaru had to choke back a laugh at that and Kiba looked back watching the two shocked boys.

-------------------------------------

Naruto POV

-------------------------------------

Wha?...

Wha!...

WHA!

WHAT THE HELL!

'Body! Why have you abandoned me!'

Naruto's head was spinning as his hands again moving on their own caressed the new portions of Sasuke that were bared to him. He wanted to pull back and run far away where he could crawl into a hole and die! Sasuke was definitely going to kill him for this! He again pushed him mouth down taking in more of Sasuke and was trying not to think of how strange it felt to be touching his teammate like this! Trying not to see the look on Sasuke face and knowing even if he concentrated really hard his body seemed to be rejecting his brain right now and he wouldn't move he instead tried to have his mind wander. Sasuke tasted...strange...Sasuke's erection in his mouth felt soft and sort of heavy and he reluctantly noticed Sasuke was longer than himself though he was thicker. Sasuke also sounded really...err...interesting as he panted and moaned under Naruto's involuntary ministrations. His hand which had been grasping at the tree behind him were now tangled in Naruto's hair making him take even more of Sasuke shaft into his mouth until he was sure he was going to choke. By the rasping breaths and thrust of his hips to meet Naruto's mouth he knew Sasuke was going to cum soon. And was reluctantly feeling a matching need between his legs, it was probably nothing, it was natural for a boy his age to get like this while doing something like..well..this no matter how unnatural this was. Naruto closed his eyes when with a strangled groan he felt Sasuke pour into his mouth where he swallowed on instinct. He was shocked and tried to ignore Sasuke's taste and scent and sounds as he came though it was incredibly difficult.

------------------------------------------

Drunk boys POV

------------------------------------------

Shikamaru released his hold on Naruto's shadow and collapsed laughing with the other two who had long ago fallen to the floor, they slowly receded to giggles then stopped and after what could have been no more than 5 minutes they laid passed out and snoring loudly as drunk people are prone to do.

----------------------------------------

Sasuke POV

----------------------------------------

Sasuke released into Narutos mouth pouring into the hot cavern as Naruto swallowed it down sending a shiver through Sasuke. Reining in his wits he loosened his grip on Naruto's hair and looked down at him as he pulled away. His eye lids were at half mast with a mix of his saliva and Sasuke's seed at the corner of his mouth while he panted blushing and holding Sasukes cock that at the image teitched to life again. Wow. Sasuke felt his restraint crumble in his hurry to have the suddenly very sexy Naruto in every way possible. Quickly bending down he grabbed Naruto around the waist and hoisted him up and over a shoulder.

"Wha? Sasuke what are you doing!"

Naruto flailed about but Sasuke had made up his mind and jumped up taking off into the trees and heading for his house while Naruto squirmed around in his grip still shouting.

---------------------------------------

The following morning...

---------------------------------------

Sasuke smiled contentedly as he opened his door pulling on his shirt and went out of the room leaving Naruto sleeping in the bed, where they had spent the evening and the better part of the night doing things that would make even Kakashi blush. He never knew Naruto had a side like that to him, but he was really really glad he found out. He had just entered the kitchen to make breakfast when there was a flurry of hurried of pounding on his door, pausing a moment to hate whoever it was for knocking so energetically so early he made his way to the door opening it to find three familiar pale panic stricken faces.

"Sasuke before you say anything we can explain!"

"Yeah we were drinking and you know it just got out of hand!"

"Yeah it was a practical joke!"

"We didn't mean any harm!"

"Yeah! We'll tell Naruto we are sorry too!"

Sasuke stared at them blankly for a moment before raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

They all froze and looked at each other than back at him.

"Neji said he was going to call you..."

"...You mean Neji didn't call you?"

"Why would Hyuuga call me?"

If Sasuke thought Shikamaru, Chiouji and Kiba's faces had been pale before he was wrong, he could almost see the blood pour out of them.

"Why did you say you would apologize to Naruto too?...What did you do?"

The three looked like they had shrank to about an inch and under his cold stare they dared not lie so Kiba started the explanation.

"Well...you see, we got really drunk...and then we saw you and Naruto...fighting."

"Yeah so we thought we would...umm play a joke on you."

"...So I used my Kagemane...and made..uhh..Naruto...well I kind of made him umm..."

Sasuke didn't need to hear anymore and felt his own face go pale as he recalled Naruto insisting he hadn't been the one doing it. He groaned as his stomach dropped when he recalled what all they had done last night...this was bad.

"You...I'll kill you all."

Slowly four colorless faces turned and saw Naruto wrapped in Sasuke's blanket standing in the hallway, his eyes were red and slitted like a cat...or fox while his teeth were sharper, he began collecting his Chakra in his hand and smiled evilly at the frozen figures at the door.

Shit.

-Owari-

* * *

A/N: You know...I guess Nara is really OOC in this one huh? -sigh- I loath OOC fics . Anyways I also know that yes the doggie is not in this one, I am sorry but its best not to include animals otherwise...well...it gets uncomfortable. Lets just imagine he is at home curled up on Kiba's bed.XD Also I realized most of my fics end in impending doom or violence, I'll have to work on that one. XD Anyways please R&R . 

Fubata: Special note to you, if you don't like the ending to this one i appologize, i swear one of these days i WILL make an ending thats to your standards XD


End file.
